


Each and Every Time

by Stargatewars



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family Bonding, Happy Ending, In-Laws, Infertility, M/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, discussion of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Patrick is Marcy and Clint's only child. At a Brewer family barbecue David realises the impact not having children will have on them. He and Marcy have a heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	Each and Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something to completion. *Stares angrily at the 50k of various unfinished stories I have*  
> Check the tags and end notes for trigger warnings.  
> I just love Marcy and wanted to write something that showed the relationship between her and David. Hope you enjoy!

David loved visiting the Brewer’s. He loved the long drive, he and Patrick out on the open road, sharing stories, listening to music, eating a questionably amount of red licorice. He loved Marcy’s cooking, which was so far above and beyond anything they normally ate. He loved how Clint teased Patrick, and always asked David’s advice on whatever his latest project around the house was. He loved seeing his husband’s smile when they woke up together in what was his childhood bedroom.

He was even starting to love the big family gatherings that happened each time they visited. Patrick catching up with his cousins, making up for lost time.

David stood in the kitchen, looking out over his in-laws backyard, full of family.

Marcy was beside him, slicing fruit for dessert.

They watched as Patrick picked up one of his cousin’s children, a girl about four years old. She squealed with laughter, kicking her legs wildly.

Not long ago the sight of Patrick playing with children would have made David terrified that Patrick wanted children himself. Now, feeling confident and secure after a year of marriage and Patrick’s assurance, David could relax. He trusted Patrick when he said that he didn’t want to have children.

Marcy chuckled next to David as Clint walked over to Patrick, a child tucked under each arm.

‘He was always such a great father,’ Marcy commented, placing the strawberries on the platter.

David looked up again, realising something, seeing the events unfolding before him from a different point of view. While he knew that Patrick was ok with not becoming a father, he wasn’t sure how Marcy and Clint felt about not becoming grandparents. And as he watched Clint laugh as he helped one of the small children tie their shoelaces, he felt a stab of loss and guilt.

Patrick was ambivalent about having children. If David was the kind of person that wanted them, Patrick would be happy with that. But he wasn’t, and knew that he never would be, and Patrick was happy with that too. But Patrick was an only child, Marcy and Clint’s only hope for having grandchildren of their own. And David suddenly realised he had no idea if they realised they weren’t going to have that opportunity.

‘Yeah… great,’ David replied, shaking his head and attempting to push back his emotions he glanced at Marcy, who was staring intently up at him. It was the same look Patrick gave him sometimes, like he knew exactly what David was thinking.

‘Did I ever tell you,’ Marcy said suddenly, ‘about before Patrick was born?’

‘I… I don’t think so,’ David replied, glancing back out to the yard, Patrick now had one of his cousin’s children on his shoulders, their arms outstretched.

Marcy put the knife down and wiped her hands on a dish cloth, ‘Clint and I wanted a big family. I’d always dreamed about having lots of children. Clint was the same. When we got married we said we wanted at least four,’ she laughed as David sneered at the thought.

‘Anyway, we figured since we wanted so many we should start trying straight away. We tried and tried. And six months after we got married, my sister got married, and she got pregnant straight away. I was so happy for her but do you know how hard it is to hold your baby nephew in your arms and wishing that it was your own child?’

‘I can’t imagine,’ David replied softly. Marcy took a moment, stepping away from the platters of food and started making her and David tea. The people outside could wait for dessert.

‘Clint and I tried for two years to get pregnant before anything happened,’ she said, pouring hot water into the mugs.

‘Two years doesn’t seem too long,’ David offered, realising he had no idea whether that was actually true or not.

‘Maybe,’ Marcy replied, watching the steam from the mugs float to the ceiling, ‘when we found out we were pregnant we told everyone. I mean Clint was stopping strangers in the street to proudly announce he was going to be a father. It was almost embarrassing.’

‘I can imagine,’ David laughed thinking about how excited his father-in-law could get when he was passionate about something.

‘When I had that first miscarriage, I felt like the biggest failure in the world,’ Marcy said softly.

‘Oh,’ David replied, ‘I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise.’

‘I was so upset, and embarrassed. Clint went and told all those people that the pregnancy didn’t take. He was heartbroken but told them all so I didn’t have to.’ Marcy slid the tea across the counter to David.

‘That must have been so hard,’ David said.

‘I had two more miscarriages after that. We stopped telling people we were pregnant after that first time. It was too hard. I was a mess. I tried to convince Clint to leave me. I told him he should be with someone that could give him the family he deserved,’ Marcy said.

‘I can’t imagine he took that well,’ David replied. He couldn’t picture his in-laws separated. Much like his own parents, Marcy and Clint loved each other, seemingly more with each passing year.

‘He didn’t. Especially when I’d bring single women from my office home for dinner, trying to set them up. He told me I was crazy and that he wasn’t going anywhere,’ Marcy laughed softly, ‘so when we got pregnant with Patrick, we didn’t tell anyone until I was five months pregnant. I hid my belly under big jackets whenever we went out, I couldn’t face the thought of having to tell people we lost this baby too.’

‘But you didn’t lose it,’ David said studying the small smile that tugged on his mother-in-laws lips.

‘No. I had the most perfect baby boy. But I never got pregnant again. We decided to stop trying when Patrick was six,’ Marcy said looking up from her tea.

‘Why are you telling me this?’ David asked. He was glad that his mother-in-law felt comfortable enough with him to share something so deeply private and personal, but he wasn’t really sure why she’d picked that moment.

‘Because David. If someone offered me a choice between the houseful of children I'd dreamt about since I was a little girl, or my one son,’ she swallowed heavily, biting back her emotions as she glanced out the window, ‘I would choose Patrick each and every time.’

David smiled, ‘I think that’s the right call.’ He couldn’t imagine his own life without his husband in it.

‘David. Patrick told us you aren’t going to have children. I’m not going to lie and say I never imagined becoming a grandmother, because I did. But I understand why you’ve both decided not to have children and I totally respect that decision.’

David studied Marcy’s face, trying to see any disappointment in her features. Instead her eyes reflected love and understanding, as they always did.

‘I guess I just feel guilty because I’m taking away your only opportunity,’ David admitted. While he doubted that his parents had put much thought into becoming grandparents, they at least had Alexis to give them that opportunity. Marcy and Clint only had Patrick.

‘David, if I had a choice between Patrick being with someone else and him having children or Patrick being with you,’ Marcy stepped forward and took David’s hand in her own, ‘I would choose you each and every time.’

‘Oh,’ David breathed, his eyes flooding with tears.

‘All we want is for Patrick to be happy. And he’s happiest with you. So please don’t think we want anything different for him,’ Marcy said, wiping her thumb across David’s cheek as a tear fell.

‘You’re sure?’ David asked, not able to believe that so much love could be directed at him.

‘Absolutely, my sweet boy. And besides we’ve got plenty of nieces and nephews to have babies we can look after,’ Marcy smiled, wiping away a tear of her own.

David smiled, looking up at the ceiling to stop more tears from falling.

‘Thank you for telling me that,’ David breathed, his voice shaking with emotion.

Marcy nodded knowingly. She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted as the back door swung open. They turned and looked to find Patrick standing there, his baseball cap askew.

‘We thought maybe you were hiding inside eating all the desserts,’ Patrick said, ‘is everything ok?’ He looked between his mother and husband, concern and confusion flashing across this face.

‘Everythings perfect,’ Marcy replied, squeezing David’s hand one more time, ‘you can help carry things outside now you’re here though.’

‘Ok,’ Patrick stepped inside, running his hand across David’s back.

Marcy grabbed a plate of nanaimo bars and headed out the back door.

‘David, is everything alright?’ Patrick asked, running his hand down David’s arm.

‘Surprisingly, everything is perfect. Your parents are like, really great,’ David smiled, pulling Patrick into a quick embrace.

‘Do I want to know what’s got you and Mom so emotional?’ Patrick asked against David’s neck.

‘Just talking about how things have turned out exactly as they’re meant to,’ David replied. 

‘Ok,’ Patrick smiled, not completely understanding what David was talking about but content nonetheless.

‘Come on,’ David said, pulling back from Patrick and grabbing the platter of fruit, ‘let’s get out there before everyone eats all the best stuff.’

Patrick kissed David on the cheek, then grabbed a platter and followed him outside.

David spent the rest of the day watching Patrick spend time with his cousins and play with the children, eventually starting a game of baseball. But as he watched Marcy and Clint with the children he no longer felt guilty or sad for what they didn’t have, but happy that he was able to be a part of what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion about difficulty getting pregnant and miscarriages. This can be a really emotional topic for some people so please read with caution.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always great appreciated!


End file.
